Libération
by Ccilia
Summary: Une p'tite fic qui m'est venu comme ça...! Chapitre unique...!


Hello ! Alors me voici avec cette petite fic à chapitre unique dont l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit alors je travaillait sur l'ordinateur, et que je relisais la fic "Pourquoi ?" de Mystick, en écoutant un CD qui me mettait particulièrement dans l'ambiance. ! C'est pourquoi, cette fic est, tout particulièrement dédiée à Mystick (après tout, j'ai eu mon inspiration grâce à sa fic. ! lol !)  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'exclusivité de JKR. ! (d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, si ce fichu tome 5 pouvait se décider à sortir, ça serait pas du luxe.)  
  
Titre : Libération  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Céc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Libération  
  
La défaite semblait proche. si proche, mais toute aussi lointaine. ! Pourtant, Harry s'obstinait à résister aux attaques répétées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. ! Il devait tenir. ! Il le fallait. ! Il devait battre Voldemort. ! Mais comment. ? Oui, comment. ? Là était la question ? Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. ! Et Harry avait tout essayer. ! Même d'essayer de le raisonner (ce qui vous montre à quel point la situation pouvait être désespéré) ! Mais les deux combattants en étaient tous deux au même point, invulnérables aux sorts que lui envoyait l'autre. !  
  
Les autres opposants, que ce soit les Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, Géants et autres créatures maléfiques, ou les amis et alliés de Harry avaient cessés tout combat, pour suivre la bataille d'une rare violence auxquels ils avaient le "privilège" d'assister. ! Un combat sans merci et qui ne laisserait qu'un seul vainqueur. ! Une lutte ancestrale qui aboutirait aujourd'hui., une confrontation qui opposait un adolescent de dix-sept ans à peine, le Survivant, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. ! Un face-à- face entre le Bien et le Mal, déterminant pour le monde entier, moldu ou sorcier. ! Tout reposait sur le résultat de cette lutte acharnée.  
  
Les sorts pleuvaient mais aucun des deux combattants ne semblait montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. ! Le temps lui-même semblait s'être ligué à confirmer la gravité de la situation, des éclairs zébrant le ciel, le roulement sourd du tonnerre étouffant les sorts que les deux mages se lançaient. !  
  
Tous en lançant sortilèges sur sortilège, Harry se creusait la tête, défiant du regard son ennemi de toujours. Il avait tout essayé. ! Et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui permettre de tourner la situation à son avantage ! Rien ? Pas si sûr.  
  
"Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair.du serviteur.donnée vo.volontairement. fasse. revivre. son maître ! Que le s.sang de l'ennemi.pris par la force. ressuscite celui qui le combat !"  
  
Le fait que cette invocation lui revienne à l'esprit en cet instant avait quelque chose d'ironique. Cette invocation, prononcée par Peter Pettigrow, le rat qui avait lâchement trahis ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort, condamné Sirius à Azkaban et s'était joint à Voldemort. ! Cette invocation prononcée un fatidique soir de juin, un peu plus de deux ans et quatre mois plus tard. Un soir funeste qui avait été marqué par le retour de Voldemort. ! Mais peut-être. ?  
  
Harry perçu alors un nouvel espoir. Cette incantation qui avait fait revenir Voldemort. ! Peut-être représentait-elle aussi un moyen de l'anéantir pour de bon. !  
  
"les ossements du père". ? Ils étaient bien trop loin du petit cimetière de Little Hangleton qui avait vu renaître Voldemort. ! Trop loin du cimetière où se trouvait le tombeau, profané, de Tom Jedusor, premier du nom, ce Moldu qui avait eu la bêtise de reniée sa femme en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière et qui avait, ainsi, signé son arrêt de mort, réalisé par son propre fils, Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu, en cet instant, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. ! Harry avait toujours trouvé cela ironique. ! Voldemort qui proclamait, haut et fort, la pureté du sang, alors que lui-même n'était sorcier que par sa mère. ! Comme un remake d'Hitler dont le nom avait marqué à jamais l'histoire Moldue.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas sur ce point qu'il pourrait agir.  
  
"la chair du serviteur". ? Harry jeta un bref coup d'?il à la silhouette trapue, tremblante et à la main d'argent qui se tenait parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. ! Peter Pettigrow. ! Le traître. ! Le rat qu'il aurait tué sans hésité si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui. ! Mais Peter devait rester en vie pour que Sirius soit réhabilité. ! Le traître qui avait anéanti le mythe des Maraudeurs, en condamnant l'un de ses meilleurs amis à la mort, en dévoilant le secret ,que les Potter avaient placés en lui, à son Maître., en détruisant la vie de ceux qui l'avaient considérés comme son ami. ! James Potter., Sirius Black., Remus Lupin.! Tous trois avaient soufferts, plus ou moins, de la trahison du quatrième Maraudeur, de leur compagnon de farces, de cet "ami" qui avait fait partit de toutes leurs blagues, toutes leurs entreprises.! Ce traître qui avait préféré se cacher, pendant douze ans, dans sa forme Animagus de rat, attendant dans l'ombre, le moment opportun d'agir, se sachant traqué non seulement par les deux "rescapés" des Maraudeurs, mais aussi par les Mangemorts car le traître avait trahis aussi Voldemort, d'une certaine façon, le soir où celui-ci, suivant les indications données par ce lâche de Queudver, s'était rendu chez les Potter. ! Le soir où ses onze ans de règne avaient pris fin, de la manière la plus soudaine qu'il soit, face à l'amour d'une mère pour son fils., face à une femme qu'il n'avait pas prévu de tuer mais dont le sacrifice avait protégé le nourrisson qu'était alors Harry, du sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra, qui s'était retourné contre lui. Se retournant contre Voldemort, au sommet de sa puissance et immortel qui avait été réduit à presque rien pendant près de treize ans. ! Non, Harry doutait que anéantir, là, Peter, permettrait de porter un coup fatal à Voldemort. !  
  
Il ne restait donc plus que."le sang de l'ennemi". ! Autrement dit, son propre sang. ! Il jeta machinalement un regard à son bras, se rappelant que trop bien ce funeste soir où attaché à la pierre tombale de la stèle du père de Voldemort, il avait vu, impuissant, le poignard de Pettigrow s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui arrachant, "par la force" le sang que Voldemort avait besoin pour renaître à la vie. ! Le sang qui "empêchait" jusque là, Voldemort de la toucher. ! Le sacrifice fait par Lily Potter, près de treize ans auparavant, ayant été ainsi annulé, ce soir là. !  
  
"Je savais que, si je voulais renaître aussi puissant que je l'avais été, il me fallait le sang de Harry Potter" Les mots de Voldemort, lui- même.  
  
"Il a dit que mon sang le rendrait plus fort que tout autre sang !"  
  
Ce qu'il avait dit, lorsque, ne s'en étant tiré que par un coup de chance monstrueux, que par un jeu du sort imprévu, Harry avait dû tout raconter, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, devant le directeur lui-même et Sirius. Ses propres paroles lui revenaient, à leur tour, comme en écho, à l'esprit. La lueur de triomphe qu'il avait alors vu passer dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas prêté grande importance en cet instant. mais lui rappelait autre chose.  
  
"Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de vaincre Voldemort !" les propos du vieux directeur de Poudlard, le mentor de Harry, celui qui lui avait tout appris et qui était mort pour le protéger, un an plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se revoyait, très clairement, dans le bureau du directeur. "Le sang de Harry. ! Harry portait en lui les traces du sacrifices de sa mère. !" "S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi laisse sa marque. ! Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair." "Voldemort pensait que le sang de Harry le rendrait plus fort. ! C'est vrai, mais il a négligé un détail ! Il s'est condamné lui-même en prenant le sang de Harry. ! Il a rendu le lien qui les unissait jusque là encore plus fort qu'avant. !"  
  
Toutes ces remarques de Dumbledore lui venaient à l'esprit. La voilà la solution. ! La seule méthode pour en venir à bout. ! Son sang coulait dans les veines de l'ennemi. ! Il ne pouvait pas le tuer directement. ! Mais. ! Si Harry se tuait lui-même. ! Mais rien ne prouvait que ça affecterait suffisamment Voldemort pour le tuer. ! Et puis, Harry, depuis le temps, à force de recherche et de travail, avait développé une sorte d'immunité contre l'Avada Kedavra. !  
  
"En faisant ce qu'il a fait, il se condamne à s'empoisonner à petit feu. ! A être affaiblit, progressivement par de l'amour dans toute sa beauté. !" L'une des dernières choses que Dumbledore lui avait dit. !  
  
Harry revenant à la réalité, contra un sort de son adversaire, tout en réfléchissant vivement. Il aperçut l'éclat rouge et or d'un oiseau, perché dans un arbre, derrière Voldemort. Des notes mélodieuses lui vinrent à l'esprit. ! Le chant de l'espoir. ! Le chant du Phénix. ! Fumseck. ! Le symbole de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Non, tout n'était pas encore perdu, loin de là. ! Et s'il lui fallait mourir, Harry y était prêt. ! Si, tout comme sa mère avant lui, il devait se sacrifier pour sauver des vies, il le ferait., sans hésitation aucune. ! Il jeta un bref regard à ses amis qui fixaient, impuissants, l'ultime face- à-face. ! Ron., Hermione., Sirius., Remus., Dean., Seamus., Parvati., Lavande., Neville., Drago. !  
  
Considérer Drago Malefoy comme un de ses alliés avait quelque chose de risible. ! Et pourtant. ! Drago, lui que tout le monde considérait comme la relève des Mangemorts., avait changé brutalement de camp, six mois plus tôt. ! Drago Malefoy qui, durant une attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard, avait tué, de ses mains, son propre père, Lucius Malefoy, l'un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort. !  
  
Avec l'action de Drago, bon nombre des Serpentard avaient, à leur tour, retourné leur veste, en se joignant au camp du bien. ! Ils avaient sû voir ce qui les attendait si le Mal triomphait et avait fait le choix de s'allier à Harry Potter, de se battre pour la liberté et la vie. ! Tous les élèves encore vivants, soit la quasi-totalité des élèves se trouvaient derrière lui. les professeurs également. ! McGonagall. ! Rogue. ! Hagrid. ! Flitwick.! La liste était longue.! Sans compter les Aurors du Ministères de la Magie, les "Anciens"., bon nombre de créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite. ! Tous avaient compris que cette dernière confrontation marquerait, à jamais un tournant dans l'histoire de la magie mais aussi dans leur vie. quel que soit le résultat. !  
  
Toutes ces personnes qui, d'une façon ou d'un autre, avaient aidés Harry dans sa quête. Il devait faire ça pour eux. ! Tous comptaient sur lui., espérant un miracle. ! Mais le Survivant devait disparaître. ! Le Survivant avait provoqué la chute de Voldemort et devait, à présent, l'entraîner dans son propre déclin. !  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas agir par l'Avada Kedavra mais un autre sort pouvait, peut-être l'aider. ! Mais, pour cela., il avait besoin de l'Invocation. ! L'Invocation qu'il avait découvert en apprenant qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. et était au c?ur d'une mystérieuse prophétie réalisée près de deux siècles auparavant. !  
  
« Vous me manquerez tous. ! souffla-t-il, avant de lever un bras au ciel, à l'étonnement de tout le monde. Moi, Harry Potter, Elu de la prophétie des ombres, j'invoque votre soutien. ! je vous appelle par le ciel et par la terre, par le soleil et par la lune, par le jour et par la nuit, par tout ce qui s'y trouve, par toutes les vertus qui y sont écloses, par les quatre éléments primordiaux, par tout ce qui peut être dit ou pensé du créateur souverain, de sa suprême volonté, de la cour céleste où il règne ! Je vous invoque, vous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, défunts ou vivants. ! J'invoque les esprits des victimes de Voldemort et de tous les héritiers de Gryffondor. ! Je vous invoque, vous, tous les êtres "positifs". ! Je fais appel à vous tous, esprits de lumière, pour avoir le pouvoir de triompher du Mal. ! Apportez moi votre aide, pour permettre le retour de la lumière. ! Je fais appel à vous pour me protéger de tout mal d'où qu'il vienne et quel qu'il soit, pour guider mes pas vers votre lumière, pour que l'amour, la paix et l'harmonie descendent en moi et que tout être en soit transcendé ! récita-t-il, sans quitter des yeux le mage noir, tout en s'efforçant de dominer le roulement quasi incessant de l'orage qui faisait rage. QUE LES FORCES DU BIEN S'UNISSENT POUR METTRE FIN AUX TENEBRES. ! » acheva-t-il, avec force et ferveur.  
  
Ca devait marcher, il le fallait. Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à lancé un nouveau sort, passé le premier moment de surprise. !  
  
Ce qui se passa alors, aucune des personnes qui y assistait, ne pourrait, par la suite, décrire. ! Un vent violent se leva soudain couvrant le tumulte de l'orage, en même temps qu'une plus diluvienne s'abattait sur les combattants. Pourtant, dominant le bruit des éléments déchaînés, le chant du Phénix s'éleva à nouveau, plus puissant que jamais. Une sensation indéfinissable s'empara de tout l'être du jeune garçon qui venait de baisser la main, lui donnant des forces nouvelles et lui redonnant courage. Une aura, lumineuse, rouge, l'entoura soudain, à sa plus grande surprise. Voldemort parut soudain complètement abasourdi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, en abaissant momentanément sa baguette, pris au dépourvu.  
  
Le chant du Phénix se fit plus insistant, plus retentissant, résonnant dans le corps entier de l'adolescent. La lumière écarlate qui l'entourait prit soudain une lueur dorée, à l'instant même, où l'attention de Harry fut détournée de Voldemort par un mouvement vif et soudain sur sa droite. Fumseck avait quitté son perchoir et survolait, à présent la scène, chantant toujours.  
  
Voldemort qui, jusque là, avait semblé avoir l'avantage, déchantait à présent. L'aura lumineuse devint blanche, l'espace d'une seconde puis disparue. Le sourire réapparue alors sur le visage maléfique.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ça ne te servira à rien, Potter ! commenta-t-il. AVADA KEDAVRA ! » tonna-t-il.  
  
Harry sourit, mais ne fit rien pour contrer la fatal lueur verte qui le heurta de plein fouet. Mais Harry resta impassible. Il jeta un dernier regard à ses amis qui, abasourdis, fixaient toujours la scène. Il leva les bras vers le ciel puis, lentement, retourna sa baguette vers lui.  
  
Un silence pesant, presque irréel, tomba brusquement, malgré les éléments en furie autour de lui.  
  
« HARRY. ! NON. ! » hurlèrent des personnes derrière lui.  
  
Des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour l'adolescent et qu'il devait protégé, même au prix de sa vie. ! Des personnes qui ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu.  
  
« Je fais ça pour vous tous. ! murmura-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Voldemort qui le fixait sans comprendre. Regardes la mort en face, Voldemort. ! »  
  
Le regard vert émeraude soutint, l'espace d'une inexorable fraction de seconde, le feu écarlate brûlant de haine qui animait les yeux de son ennemi de toujours, l'assassin de ses parents. !  
  
Harry sourit, en découvrant la lueur de compréhension qui passa dans les yeux écarlates de son adversaire. Voldemort comprenait enfin, mais bien trop tard.  
  
« Vastatio Merlini. ! »  
  
Une lueur dorée enveloppa alors le champ de bataille tout entier, alors que le chant du Phénix, plus puissant que jamais, retentissait. Harry, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, dans le prolongement de son corps, pointée vers lui, sentait son énergie le quitter petit à petit, mais il tenait bon. ! Il devait tenir jusqu'à la dernière seconde. ! Coûte que coûte. ! Malgré la douleur. ! Malgré le tremblement de plus en plus violent qui parcourait son corps.  
  
L'adolescent entendit le hurlement de douleur de Voldemort, alors que l'aura dorée gagnait en intensité, aveuglant les sorciers, médusés et horrifiés, qui assistaient à la scène. Harry avait, lui aussi, fermé les yeux, ses pensées fixées sur la "Destruction de Merlin", un sort d'Ancienne Magie et d'une telle puissance que rien ne pouvait le contrer mais demandait une telle puissance magique que seul un sorcier au monde avait utiliser jusqu'à ce jour., son créateur, Merlin en personne.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol. Au même instant, la lueur dorée perdit en intensité, lui permettant de distinguer le corps de son ennemi, étendu sur le sol, tressaillir, parcouru d'une brève lueur dorée puis plus rien. la baguette jumelle à la suite glissa des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à jamais vaincu. Mais Harry, voulant en avoir le c?ur net, s'avança, ses jambes tremblantes semblant à peine le porter, du sang coulant de ses yeux. Bien sûr, Voldemort ne vivait qu'au travers de Harry. ! Tant que le sang courrait encore dans les veines de l'adolescent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait. ! Mais, par la Destruction de Merlin, Harry s'était condamné, se sentant mourir petit à petit alors que le sort anéantissait la moindre de ses cellules, la plus petite parcelle de son corps. Et seule sa volonté le maintenait debout.  
  
« J'ai réussi. ! souffla-t-il. J'ai réussi. ! »  
  
Il s'effondra soudain, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, la douleur cuisante que sa cicatrice lui avait infligée durant tout le combat, s'estompant petit à petit.  
  
« HARRY. ! »  
  
Il entendit à peine les bruits de pas précipités, ni les cris étouffés. Il cilla péniblement, en percevant un frôlement de plume à ses côtés, et aperçu les yeux noirs et intelligents que Fumseck posait sur lui.  
  
« Merci Fumseck. ! » souffla-t-il.  
  
Le Phénix laissa échapper une plainte déchirante, lancinante.  
  
Harry s'affaiblissait progressivement, et prit à peine conscience de la présence des sorciers qui l'entouraient à présent. Il entendait les voix angoissées de Sirius et Remus, la voix abattue de Ron, celle étouffée de sanglots de Hermione. les cris des autres personnes, mais plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui. !  
  
« J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. ! souffla-t-il. Adieu. ! »  
  
Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à sa mort lancinante. En fait, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça de mourir. ! Même si ce n'était pas très agréable de sentir son corps se désagrégé de l'intérieur, mourir à petit feu. ! De toute façon, au stade où il en était, il ne sentait plus rien. Une dernière pensée lui vint à l'esprit. ! Il avait tué Voldemort et c'était l'essentiel. ! Il avait tué l'assassin de ses parents. !  
  
Ses parents. ! Il allait enfin les revoir. ! Il retrouverait enfin sa famille. ! Son c?ur réalisa son dernier battement, l'air quitta pour la dernière fois ses poumons. ! Il s'affaissa. !  
  
Le Survivant n'était plus. ! Harry Potter était mort. ! Seize ans exactement après que tout ait commencé. ! Le dernier des Potter s'éteignit, à son tour, le 31 octobre 1997. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pourtant, au contraire., une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. ! Il revint à lui dans un endroit totalement inconnu, un endroit dont il ne distinguait qu'une immense tâche aux contours indéfinis. ! Toute douleur l'avait quitté et il ne restait plus en lui qu'un sentiment de profond bien être. ! Lorsque sa vision se fit bien plus net, il réalisa que, autour de lui, tout était blanc, crème et doré, sans contour particulier. ! L'endroit baignait dans une douce lueur étincelante qui avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
  
Il se releva, lentement, remettant ses idées en ordres. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait supprimé Voldemort. ! Il leva la main vers son font et n'y trouva aucune imperfection. ! Sa cicatrice avait disparue. !  
  
« HARRY. ! »  
  
Il tressaillit et se retourna soudainement, à cette voix à la fois si familière mais bien trop méconnue. Il se retrouva presque aussitôt entouré par des bras qui l'étreignirent étroitement.  
  
«- Oh, Harry ! Mon bébé. ! Mon enfant.!  
  
- Maman. ! murmura l'adolescent, un peu pris au dépourvu, en souriant, malgré les larmes d'émotion qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- Oh, Harry, mon chéri. ! Je suis si fière de toi.! Souffla-t-elle, le serrant toujours étroitement contre elle.  
  
- Lily, je sais que tu es heureuse de le revoir, mais, pourrai-tu le relâcher un moment. ? intervint une voix amusée, mais tout aussi émue, derrière elle. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de l'étouffer, non ? »  
  
Harry eut un nouveau sourire et sa mère s'écarta, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, malgré le sourire plein de tendresse qu'elle affichait, son mari prenant la relève, pour serrer, à son tour, son fils contre lui.  
  
« Papa. ! » souffla Harry, profondément troublé.  
  
Lorsque son père le relâcha finalement, les yeux brillants, Harry prit conscience que des dizaines de personnes se tenaient derrière lui, notamment quelques visages familiers., tels qu'Albus Dumbledore., Cédric Diggory., Ginny et Bill Weasley., d'autres membres de la famille Potter. ! Et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.  
  
Ne s'étant pas encore parfaitement remis de sa surprise (même s'il s'y attendait), Harry détailla ses parents qui se tenaient devant lui, lui souriant tendrement. Sa mère. Ses longs cheveux auburn retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux vert émeraudes brillaient d'un éclat que Harry n'aurait pû déterminer avec précision, mais où l'adolescent pû y voir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Son père. Dont Harry était, en effet, le portrait craché, en dehors des yeux. Et, en cet instant, les yeux bleus nuits de son père étaient plus expressifs que le moindre mot prononcé. La fierté mais aussi l'émotion, l'amour et le bonheur qui y brillait, ne pouvait que troubler un peu plus l'adolescent  
  
« Bienvenu parmi nous, Harry ! » lança James.  
  
L'adolescent sourit, et se retrouva presque aussitôt, à nouveau dans les bras de ses parents, alors que les autres personnes qui les entouraient applaudirent, alors que, autour d'eux, les alentours devenaient moins flous, et se teintaient de douces couleurs, de formes diverses.  
  
«- Je suis si fière de toi, Harry. ! murmura Lily. Tu es vraiment comme ton père. !  
  
- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, mon grand. ! Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu le ferait avec un tel brio. ! » ajouta James.  
  
Harry ne sû jamais combien de temps il resta là, dans l'étreinte de ses parents mais il songea qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.  
  
« Et si nous rentrions chez nous. ! » proposa finalement, Lily.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et Harry prit alors conscience de ce qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une petite colline où se mêlaient le vert pâle et le doré, et resta, un moment, stupéfait, contemplant le spectaculaire paysage qui s'étendait en contre bas, à perte de vue. Aucun mot n'aurait pû donner une description assez précise et exacte de cet endroit. Une vaste plaine vallonnée s'étalait à ses pieds, recouverte d'une végétation luxuriante, aux teintes pastelles et peu naturelles, d'un point de vue d'un "mortel". Une large chute d'eau tombait d'une montagne abrupte, sur sa gauche, pour se déverser dans un vaste lac d'une eau limpide, dont la surface n'était troublée que dans les alentours de la chute d'eau. Le reste de la vallée, était recouverte d'arbres au feuillage aussi bien doré que vert pâle ou orangé, entre lesquels serpentaient divers petits sentiers. Des êtres aussi diversifiés qu'étranges, se côtoyaient dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir des êtres humains, comme vous et moi, parmi des animaux "courants" (comme des chouettes, des chats, etc.) ou des créatures tout droit sortis de la mythologie (Gorgone, Sphinx,.) moldue. Et, au dessus de tout ce petit monde, des milliers de petites sphères (certaines étaient rouge alors que d'autre étaient bleu ciel, jaune citron, rouge clair, argenté, vert ou cuivré,.) voletaient dans le ciel. Tout ne semblait y être que joie, paix, et amour. ! Et, disséminés dans l'ensemble de la vallée aux proportions irréelles, des petits "villages" se dressaient.  
  
« C'est magnifique. ! » souffla-t-il, sentant que chacun de ses parents avait posé une main sur son épaule.  
  
Une nouvelle "vie" s'offrait à lui. Une "vie" où il ne serait plus que Harry Potter. ! Une "vie" où il serait avec ses parents. ! Une "vie" où il n'aurait plus à se soucier de la menace de Voldemort. ! Une "vie" à laquelle il avait toujours rêvé. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plû. ! Alors, petite explication : Bien sûr, vous avez dû deviner que j'ai inventé, de toute pièce la "Destruction de Merlin" et sa formule "Vastatio Merlini" en est la traduction latine la plus proche que j'ai pû trouver (enfin, ceux qui connaissent le dictionnaire Gaffiot, me comprendront peut- être.). ! Un sort que j'avait inventé, pour les besoins d'une autre fic, qui serait la suite de HP et ses Anges Gardiens, mais qui ne sera, très probablement, jamais lu par qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. ! L'Invocation de Harry vient aussi de mon imagination, pour cette même fic. ! La "prophétie des ombres", elle, je l'ai inventée pour le besoin de plusieurs autres fics (notamment "Une nouvelle chance" mais aussi "Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens")  
  
Pour ma petite description du paradis, je me suis inspirée d'un film (dont je ne me souviens plus le titre mais dont l'image du paradis qu'il y est fait ma profondément marquée) que j'ai vu au lycée durant une matinée "pastorale", l'année dernière et qui traitait de la vie après la mort. !  
  
Sinon, au grés des rumeurs que j'ai pû lire sur le sujet, et divers fics, j'en suis venue à penser que Drago, pourrait, très bien, changer de camp, que le fait que le sang de Harry coule dans les veines de Voldemort serait à double tranchant, que Harry meurt dans le tome 7., que Dumbledore aussi, mais bien plus tôt., etc. 


End file.
